


Larry Stylinson: A Love Story

by three_miles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_miles/pseuds/three_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in love, but neither of them is ready to come out. Eleanor is happy to help distract the public, and is maybe the most hardcore Larry Stylinson shipper of all...<br/>Please note, this is just... truly silly and hypothetical and has absolutely nothing to do with reality in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson: A Love Story

Harry chuckles at all the tweets about Louis and Eleanor in his twitter feed.  
  
 _“I can’t believe @louis_tomlinson would do that to @harry_styles... flaunting Eleanor like that!”  
  
“Poor @harry_styles :(“  
  
“Whatever, Larry Stylinson is real and nothing will change my mind.”_  
  
It amazes him how fast things happen online; Louis only left the hotel an hour ago to collect Eleanor at the airport, and already the paparazzi pictures of their enthusiastic kiss outside baggage claim have surfaced. Louis and Eleanor are photographed in public all the time, but this is the first real public display of affection in front of the cameras; even the most die-hard Larry Stylinson fan can’t deny that they’re snogging this time.  
  
It is a bit strange for Harry to see, when he knows Louis’ lips were wrapped around his cock just this morning, but ultimately he’s quite comfortable with the arrangement between the three of them. It works for them, and if it ever stops working--well, they’ll figure something out.  
  
“Hazza!” Louis’ voice distracts Harry from his twitter feed, and he shuts his laptop and tosses it into his bag. “Wait ‘til you see who I picked up. You won’t believe how fit some of the prostitutes in L.A. are...”  
  
“Very funny,” Eleanor says, shoving Louis as they make their way into the bedroom of Louis’ suite. “Harry!”  
  
“Hey, El,” Harry says, stepping forward to hug her. “Quite a show you two put on at the airport,” he murmurs into her hair.  
  
Eleanor grins as she pulls away, her eyes sparkling. “Well, since twenty thousand people and all of YouTube saw you giving Louis a handjob last night, I had to step up my game.”  
  
Harry blushes. Louis had been teasing him relentlessly the night before, giving him sex eyes and making rude gestures with his microphone. Harry had to get him back, so he whispered some dirty words into Louis’ ear and rubbed at his fly to feel his reaction. He tried to make it seem like a casual, friendly touch, nothing out of the ordinary for the band, but twitter and tumblr went crazy for it anyway.  
  
“Right,” Harry says, brushing his lips against her cheek. “Thanks, then. It’s good to see you, I’ve missed you.”  
  
“What about me? You didn’t miss me?” Louis pouts, stepping between them.  
  
“Of course I did, babe.” Harry’s voice is soft, indulgent. He cups Louis’ jaw and brushes his thumb over his cheekbone before ducking down to kiss him sweetly on the lips. “Mmm. Missed you so much.”  
  
“Fuck, you two are so hot together,” Eleanor groans, resting her head against Louis’ shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. “Kiss him again, Haz.”  
  
Harry loves this, he missed this more than anything--how sweet and encouraging Eleanor is. The boys were uncomfortable asking her to do this in the first place, to be a... well, they all hate the word “beard.” Harry calls her “a beautiful distraction,” and Louis just calls her his girlfriend, although no one knows that he means it more in the “hey, girlfriiiiiiend” way than in the romantic way.  
  
But Eleanor doesn’t seem to mind. She likes the fame and the excitement, loves having her picture taken and getting free trips round the world. More than that, though, she loves love, and she knew the minute she met Harry that he was Louis’ soulmate. She gets a lot of satisfaction out of making it easier for them to be together.  
  
“Yeah, kiss him again, Haz,” Louis echoes. Harry leans down and kisses him long and slow, wrapping an arm around his waist until it’s sandwiched between Louis’ back and Eleanor’s stomach.  
  
“Jesus,” she whispers, and Harry feels her warm breath on his cheek. He remembers the pictures of Louis and Eleanor’s rather passionate kiss from just half an hour ago; he’s not sure if it’s jealousy or just competitiveness that possesses him to try and top it.  
  
He pulls Louis closer and swipes at his bottom lip in warning, then licks into his mouth forcefully. He loves the way Louis gives into him, moaning into the kiss, and gets an extra thrill from Eleanor’s soft gasp.  
  
They all jump apart when someone starts pounding on the hotel room door.  
  
Harry’s the first one to pull himself together, so he shakes out his curls and strides out of the bedroom to answer the door.  
  
“Hey,” Preston says, peering over Harry’s shoulder into the room. “Change of plans. We need to leave for the venue early--you lads need to be ready to go in about fifteen minutes.”  
  
“Yeah, alright.”  
  
“Eleanor’s coming with you boys? Or will she want to come later?”  
  
“Um, let me check. El?” Harry calls, turning back towards the bedroom. Eleanor peeks her head out and waves at Preston. “You want to come to the venue for soundcheck, or have them send a car for you later?”  
  
“Later, I think,” she replies. “I could do with a shower and a nap.”  
  
“Later,” Harry repeats, nodding to Preston. He makes a note on his clipboard and walks off to check on the others. Harry closes the door behind him and runs a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
“Lou, we have to be ready to go in fifteen minutes.”  
  
“Seriously?” Louis squeaks, appearing behind Eleanor. “That’s crap.”  
  
Eleanor laughs. “ _You_  think it’s crap? I was about to get a show.”  
  
Louis’ cheeks flush red and Harry grins. Harry wonders if she has any idea what an exhibitionist Louis is; if she knows that being watched is one of his fantasies, one Harry whispers about when they’re onstage and he wants to watch Louis squirm.  
  
“Later, I think,” Harry says, his deep voice sounding far more confident and assured than he feels. Louis stiffens, but Eleanor just grins.  
  
“Later,” she purrs.  
  


* * *

  
  
The boys have a fantastic show.  
  
The crowd is excellent, they all sound great, and Eleanor watches from backstage, cheering and singing along with all the songs.  
  
Louis and Harry tease each other like they always do, but Harry steps things up a notch because Eleanor is there.  
  
Louis’ just finished hamming it up during the twitter questions and the crowd is screaming. Harry leans close when Liam starts to sing and whispers in Louis’ ear.  
  
“Like an audience, do you? Like showing off?” Louis smirks and tries to shrug away from Harry, but Harry grips his wrist and keeps him from moving. “You’re gonna show off for El later, aren’t you? Show her how good you are at sucking me off?”  
  
“Fuck,” Louis breathes, twisting his wrist free. He wiggles away from Harry and moves to sit on the couch, leaning forward to try to hide his growing erection.  
  
Harry leaves him alone for a few songs, doesn’t mention it again until the beginning of “What Makes You Beautiful.”  
  
“Maybe you should wave to El during the song, or blow her a kiss or something,” Harry mutters, tousling his hair. as they watch Liam cross the stage. “You know she loves that.”  
  
“Yeah, alright,” Louis agrees.  
  
“You can do the same thing tonight when I’m fucking you,” Harry says, eyes sparkling with mischief. He doesn’t wait for Louis’ reaction, hears his cue in the song and steps forward to sing.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the lads are going out after the show, but Harry and Louis ride back to the hotel with Eleanor. They’re all in the backseat of an SUV, scrunched together and ignoring the third row of seats. Eleanor’s in the middle, giggly and almost as high on adrenaline as Harry and Louis are.  
  
“It was just a fabulous show, just excellent, and you lot get better every time I see you, I swear. Except Harry, what are you always whispering to Louis? I could see you trying to get a rise out of him.”  
  
Harry snorts. “If only you knew how accurate that statement was...”  
  
Eleanor’s eyes widen. “Oh!”  
  
“Haz,” Louis cautions, his eyes on the driver, a local who isn’t part of their circle of trust.  
  
“It’s fine, Lou,” Eleanor says, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “It’s more than fine,” she whispers, lacing her fingers through his and pulling his hand into her lap.  
  
The driver pulls up to the secure entrance at the hotel--underground and away from the lineup of fans and paparazzi. Harry, Louis, and Eleanor are whisked inside and back up to their floor on a service elevator. Eleanor giggles the whole time.  
  
“It’s nice to feel like a rock star without actually, you know. Having to do all the work.”  
  
Harry laughs and slings an arm around her shoulders affectionately. “So glad to be of service.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The boys shower and they all put on pajamas and pile into Louis’ bed. It looks quite innocent.  
  
Louis is in the middle this time.  
  
They’re maybe ten minutes into the movie when Harry starts tracing gentle circles on Louis’ thigh. Louis doesn’t say anything, but Harry feels him shift a little bit closer. They watch for a bit longer like that, with Harry’s long fingers teasing Louis’ thigh. Harry knows where he wants this to go, but he’s not sure what to say to make it happen.  
  
Fortunately the movie is a rather crass comedy, and there’s a joke about a girl who gives the world’s worst blowjobs.  
  
Harry clears his throat.  
  
“You know who gives a great blowjob, El?” Harry asks, craning his neck so he can look around Louis and see her reaction.  
  
“Who?” she says, smirking.  
  
“Lou here,” he tells her, ignoring the way Louis’ jaw drops. “Really top notch. He loves it, you know?”  
  
“Bet he does,” Eleanor says dreamily. “Bet he looks good doing it.”  
  
Louis curls into Harry’s side, buries his face in Harry’s neck. Harry thinks he’s embarrassed at first, but then Louis lifts his head to whisper into Harry’s ear.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
“Course you can, Lou.” Harry wraps one hand around Louis’ neck and guides him down slowly, until Louis takes over and starts kissing Harry’s chest. “Mmm. Feels nice, love.”  
  
Eleanor fumbles for the remote and turns the volume down on the television. She sits up on her knees so she can see over Louis’ head, watch him as he kisses his way down Harry’s stomach.  
  
Harry leans back and slinks down a bit as Louis nips at the skin around his waistband. “Do that thing with your teeth, Lou.”  
  
Louis looks up at Harry and locks eyes with him as he takes the drawstring of Harry’s pajama pants between his teeth. He tugs at it slowly and undoes the neat little bow.  
  
Eleanor claps her hands. “Brilliant.”  
  
“He is,” Harry says affectionately, combing his fingers through Louis’ hair. He uses his other hand to push his pants down over his hips, lifting up and wiggling until he can free his cock. “That’s what you want, isn’t it, Lou?”  
  
Louis doesn’t answer, just wraps his lips around Harry’s cock and sucks his way down to the root.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Harry breathes, clutching at the bedsheet. “Jesus, babe.”  
  
“Looks so good,” Eleanor whispers.  
  
“Feels bloody amazing,” Harry tells her, moving his hips to match the rhythm of Louis’ head bobbing in his lap.  
  
Louis is nothing if not a showman, so Harry is expecting him to pull out all the stops. Louis is cautious, though, not going too fast or experimenting with all the tricks that usually bring Harry to the brink within minutes.  
  
“Think he’s holding back,” Harry murmurs, when he starts to get frustrated.  
  
“Why?” Eleanor asks, reaching out to pet Louis’ shoulder sweetly.  
  
Harry curls his fingers in Louis’ hair and pulls him up gently, urges him off his cock. Louis takes a deep breath and then drops a kiss on the tip of Harry’s cock.  
  
“Need him to fuck me,” Louis says, looking up at Eleanor.  
  
Eleanor shifts in her spot, squirming with excitement. “Yeah? I can stay?”  
  
“Yeah,” both boys say simultaneously. Harry laughs and tugs Louis up for a kiss, then rolls him over to the center of the bed. Louis looks up into Eleanor’s eyes as Harry crawls down the bed to pull Louis’ pants off.  
  
“Hi there,” she whispers, straightening Louis’ hair.  
  
“Hi,” Louis croaks, embarrassment and excitement mixing inside him like baking soda and vinegar, filling him up and overwhelming him.  
  
“He looks awfully big,” Eleanor says, nodding to Harry, who’s chucked his pajama pants and is kneeling, naked and hard, between Louis’ spread legs.  
  
“He loves it, don’t you?” Harry says, patting Louis’ thigh. He leans over the side of the bed, feels around for his backpack and rummages inside it until he finds a bottle of lube. “Gonna get you ready, okay, love?” he asks, dropping a few kisses over Louis’ chest as he coats his fingers with lube.  
  
Eleanor watches with interest, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. Harry’s been making little comments to her all night, but he seems to forget she’s there as he focuses on Louis, stretching him open carefully.  
  
“That’s good, Haz,” Louis says after a few minutes, lifting his hips to meet Harry’s three slick fingers. “S’good. Come on.”  
  
Eleanor scoots back, props herself up against the headboard, and watches as Harry lowers himself over Louis. She only feels a little wistful watching Harry whisper into Louis’ ear, watching them kiss tenderly and stare into each others eyes as Harry starts to push inside. Mostly she’s just happy to see them so in love, and happy that they’re letting her watch--that she doesn’t have to imagine it anymore, alone and twisted up in the sheets in her bed in Manchester.  
  
“God, Harry,” Louis whines, tilting his hips up.  
  
“Yeah? Good?” Harry asks, dragging his hands up Louis’ thighs as he straightens up a bit. “Harder now?”  
  
He doesn’t wait for an answer, just pushes Louis’ leg higher and fucks him harder, grunting and starting to sweat with the effort of it. He can’t take his eyes off Louis, loves the way he’s so active, writhing and wiggling and drawing Harry in over and over and over.  
  
Except... it’s not just Louis and Harry in the room. Harry’s distracted by a softer moan, and grins when he realizes Eleanor’s slipped her hand into her little silky shorts. Her eyes are locked on them, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she rocks her hips into her hand.  
  
“Lou, babe, look,” Harry says, nodding towards her. Louis tilts his head to the side and catches Eleanor’s eye.  
  
“You two look so... Jesus... I never thought...”  
  
“You think about us?” Louis asks, his hand flying over his own cock as Harry fucks him.  
  
“Fuck,” she moans. “Yeah, think about him fucking you.”  
  
“Like this?” Harry asks, snapping his hips harder, unbelievably turned on by being watched like this--by talking about it, by showing Eleanor how he can make Louis fall apart.  
  
“Mmhmm. Exactly... just... just like that,” she says, her words coming out in little gasps. “Oh, fuck!”  
  
Harry’s never seen a girl come before, but he thinks it’s actually quite lovely.  
  
“Hazza, I need...” Louis cries, stealing Harry’s focus back from Eleanor.  
  
“You need to come?” Harry asks, loving the way Louis’ head thrashes on the pillow. “Show her. Show her how hard you come when I’m fucking you.”  
  
Louis shakes with the force of it, with the orgasm Harry’s wringing from his body and the weight of Eleanor’s stare. “God, Harry, oh God, oh fuck,” he rasps, spilling over his hand.  
  
“Jesus,” Harry mumbles, pulling out and stretching out over Louis, stroking himself fast and hard until he’s coming too, adding to the mess on Louis’ belly.  
  
They kiss for a bit, lazy and slow, and then Harry gets up to use the bathroom and clean up. He runs a flannel under hot water for Louis, knowing he’s too boneless and wrecked to get up at the moment.  
  
Eleanor uses the bathroom after Harry, because she needs to and because she’s not quite sure what to do, now. Should she stay? Should she go sleep in the other bedroom--the one that is ostensibly for Harry?  
  
Fortunately she doesn’t have to decide. When she tiptoes back into the room Harry is lying in bed with Louis sprawled on top of him.  
  
“El, come have a cuddle,” he calls, opening his other arm for her.  
  
She grins and hops into bed, curling up against Harry’s chest.  
  
“That was fun, boys,” she says, kissing Louis’ forehead.  
  
“Mmmm,” Louis agrees, eyelashes fluttering.  
  
“He’s always a bit useless afterwards, aren’t you Lou?” Harry teases.  
  
“Fuck off,” Louis mumbles, a sleepy, satisfied smile on his face.  
  
“Glad you’re here, El,” Harry says, squeezing her shoulders.  
  
“Me too.” She yawns and smiles up at Harry before closing her eyes. “This’ll be a great chapter in my memoir.”  
  
Harry snorts. “The Secret Homosexual Adventures of One Direction?”  
  
“No,” Eleanor giggles. “Larry Stylinson: A Love Story.”  
  
“Perfect,” Harry says, his own eyes closing as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
